Drekavas
History Early Life The Many Lives of Jides Evolution Change Personality Drekvas is quite shady in what he does, even though he is quite open about verbally. He likes solving problems, especially those that have been unanswered. Drekavas isn't really one to fight and prefers to use the power of his mind than to solely use his power, but if the day where to arrive that he would have to fight, he will use any and every advantage given to him, making him very resourceful. His he is partially self centered and does not care for others he feels can be responsible for themselves, which maybe the result of his Apathy. Being a scientist by heart, he is dedicated and curious about certain things he finds intriguing. Drekavas also a good loser and would congratulate anyone who out does him. He is rather distant and quite towards civilian life and will be picky about who he affiliates himself with. Drekavas will let his knowledge and experience ins situations determine his acts and reacts and who he displays his emotions to. Drekavas is overall confident, calm, fair (to those he affiliates himself with) and driven, though he maybe arrogant and overconfident at times, which he despises. Powers and Abilities Due to his enlighten knowledge and using all his years to discover the hidden secrets of everything and has full understanding of them, has access to the following abilites: Alpha Physiology Drekavas is superior to most of his Nephilim race, due to him being the only one close enough to reach heaven and the only Nephilim still living afterwards. He is also superior in human intellect as he was able to find cures for influenza, STDs, and cancer. Drekvas (possibly) superior to most originating from dragonic races as he possess the powers of 2 separate dragon gods. Apathy Drekavas is simply unable to feel emotions of any kind. May only suppress certain emotions. Science Manipulation Drekavas can manipulate the laws of Nature/Science through a mundane method that manipulate reality to whatever he desires which can be interpreted as "super-science". The power of science does not obey the conventional laws of physics, since he created it, and can do whatever he want's with it. Super-science is an almighty power with no limit and that may produce similar effects like Magic though they are major reactants. It is one of the three category and umbrella powers that guide all the others powers such as the Divine and Magic. Absolute Existence Drekavas has complete control of his own existence. Drekavas being a reincarnate of a supreme being is beyond all there is, even reason, physics and logic. No rule or law can apply to him other than his own. Conceptualization Drekavas can manipulate all existent concepts and create new ones or even change those concepts and their definition. He can warp a universal idea or create them out of nothing. Nigh- Omniscience Drekavas knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty. Order Manipulation Drekavas is able to manipulate order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. He has the ability to recognize, discern, envision and understand overt and/or underlying patterns and structure of anything physical, social, mental or natural and know their weaknesses, strengths and all other information and how to use them to reach the wanted goal. Martial Arts Intuition Drekavas can mimic any existing Martial Arts Style. Paradox Manipulation Drekavas is able to surpass and ignore the laws of reality, logic, common sense, due to him already gaining full understanding of the universe around him, making him able to cause anything to happen or not happen. Evolution Drekavas can enhance himself and others via accelerated evolution by triggering a bodily recovery system, resetting their genome and upgrading to a better physical form. This would require him to 'die' or gain more experience. Pain Suppression Drekavas can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, due to him exposing himself to many painful acts of the physical kind so that he may be without weakness, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Tactical Analysis Drekavas is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. Subject Reality Drekavas is able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality (what is and what isn't), turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. This allows Drekavas to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Meta Transcendence Drekavas can transcend all limitations, weaknesses and boundaries of all nature.